gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Brak informacji
Ren Kaas chciał wydać rozkaz do pościgu. Chciał wreszcie unicestwić wrogą flotę, ale cały czas był o krok od sukcesu. Zawsze gdy był blisko przełamania wrogiej floty w walnej bitwie, to wróg odskakiwał w nadprzestrzeń. Wrogie manewry odwrotowe były napewno godne pochwały. Nie chodziło tu jednak o chwalenie! Tu chodziło o unicestwienie lub przynajmniej rozbicie głównej floty wroga w regionie. Za każdym razem jednak wróg miał swobodną drogę odwrotu. Trzeba było mu ją odciąć, ale wysłanie do tego odrębnej części floty było zbyt ryzykowne, bo wróg mógłby wpierw rozbić tę część, a potem pokonać jego osłabioną flotę poprzez uzyskanie minimalnie większej przewagi liczebnej. Poza tym nie wiedział gdzie jest teraz wróg, a nie zamierzał rozpraszać swych sił tak jak to zrobił w systemie Carellia. Ren potrzebował jedynie zorientowania się gdzie uciekł wróg. Mógł sobie teraz po uzyskaniu niemal dwukrotnej przewagi liczebnej na podzielenie swych sił na siły odcinające drogę odwrotu oraz główną flotę. Był tylko jeden problem… Dostał od adiutanta datapad, który wziął do ręki. Była to wiadomość od samego Lorda M’kadronusa. Treść składa się z jednego słowa: „Stop”. Generał korpusu uważnie przeczytał to słowo. Na pozór był to jedynie zwykły rozkaz, ale tak naprawdę stały za nim niemałe kalkulacje strategiczno-operacyjne. Ren Kaas pozostawał mimo tego dalej niewzruszony i oddał datapad adiutantowi. - Niech wszyscy generałowie dywizji się stawią na zamkniętej naradzie ze mną za 30 minut w pokoju sztabowym. Nikt poza tym nie ma prawa przyjść. - Generał Korpusu wydał polecenie. Po dwudziestu dziewięciu minutach wszyscy generałowie dywizji weszli do środka pokoju sztabowego. Ren Kaas czekał już tam na nich przeglądając liczne raporty od wywiadu i szpiegów. Doświadczony wódz rozejrzał się po obecnych czyli kilku osobach, którymi byli Scream Ntras, Yuan Xar i Dun Xar. Fana Liersa nie było gdyż był jedynie brygadierem. Generał korpusu dał im znać ręką żeby usiedli, co też wykonali. Następnie zaczął on swój monolog spokojnym i neutralnym głosem. - Panowie, zadaliśmy wrogowi ciężkie straty. Z łącznie 80 statków, którymi dysponował wróg na początku ekspedycji, dysponuje on mniej niż trzydziestoma. Nasza flota po wszystkich zmaganiach liczy teraz około trzydzieści osiem okrętów. Co prawda zadaliśmy wrogom ogromne straty, ale nie rozbiliśmy ich floty. Poza tym w naszej niewoli znajduje się Pontan Seud. Ten fakt został wykorzystany przez wroga i jego propagandę do podburzenia ludności zdobytej przez nas części sektora Nakimo przeciwko nam. Buntownicy dysponują sprzętem noworepublikańskim, za to Noworepublikanie rozpoczynają koncentrację sił koło Ansuion. Wiecie co to oznacza? Cała trójka kiwnęła głowami rozumiejąc co mniej więcej zamierza zrobić Ren Kaas. Wszyscy trzej generałowie dywizji mieli już doświadczenie w tego typu robocie. Generał Atronu uśmiechnął się i przedstawił swój plan. - W takim razie, niech generałowie Yuan Xar, Dun Xar i Scream Ntras wezmą ze sobą swoje trzy doborowe pułki i 9 statków oraz stłumią te rebelie. Ogólnym dowódcą tej operacji będzie generał Ntras - rozkazał z poważną miną Ren Kaas po czym opuścił salę narad zostawiając trzech dowódców samych sobie. Yuan Xar był zdziwiony taką małą ilością sił jakie dostali do dyspozycji. Jego brata czuł się zmieszany wiedząc, że tym razem to Scream będzie jego przełożonym, a nie na odwrót. Sam nowy głównodowodzący operacji był ucieszony swoim wyróżnieniem. Usiadł na krawędzi holostołu przed swoimi podkomendnymi, lekko machając nogami do przodu patrząc na obu braci. - No to wreszcie dostałeś niezły przydział, Scream - powiedział Dun z dumą w głosie. - Tak, ale dostaliśmy całkiem małe siły... - odparł Yuan. - Mam pewien jak na to zaradzić. Ren nie kazał nam zabierać się za to od razu. Ruszmy całą masą i zajmijmy Carellia VIII, które ma kluczowe znaczenie operacyjne. Wróg natychmiast skupi swoje siły w jednym miejscu i zaatakuje nas. Oczywiście skłonimy go do tego biernie czekając przy Carellia VIII w jednym miejscu. Gdy już się pojawią nasi oponenci, osłabimy nasze centrum, za to skrzydła przełamią wrogie flanki i zamkną rebeliantów w kotle. Potem wiadomo co się stanie... Jaka jest wasza opinia o tym planie? - Spytał ich Scream zaciekawionym głosem. - Gdyby Wun Shouw nakazał im się wycofać do Ansuion to ten plan by się nie powiódł, - rzekł Dun Xar lekko się uśmiechając - ale on nie przepuściłby takiej okazji do zniszczenia całych dziewięciu okrętów odizolowanych od głównej floty. - No to na co czekamy? - odparł Yuan Xar zadowolony z tego, że mają niezły plan. Cała trójka generałów wiedziała już co muszą zrobić. Było to dla nich oczywiste przy jasnej hierarchii dowodzenia, znajomości planu oraz takich relacjach jakie pomiędzy nimi były. Parę dni później w sztabie dowódczym rebeliantów panowało zdziwienie, które jednak ulotniło się wkrótce. Wróg nie wysłał przeciwko większości z nich żadnych sił do stłumienia ich rebelii. Poza Carellia VIII. Dziewięć wrogich okrętów zmiażdżyło tamtejszy ruch oporu. Atron dalej tam stacjonował, gdyż był chyba zajęty tłumieniem resztek tamtejszego oporu. W sztabie wyszedł jeden z oficerów z dystynkcjami pułkownika komandosów. Wyprostował się, stanął przed holostołem i rzekł do innych oficerów, a następnie dłonią wskazywał obiekty na holostole o których mówił. - Wróg niemal podbił na nowo planetę Carellia VIII. Ten czas jaki kupili dla nas nasi towarzysze broni wykorzystaliśmy do połączenia naszych flot. Niestety nie otrzymaliśmy wiadomości od generała Shouwa, ale i bez tego wiemy, że trzeba zaatakować Carellia VIII. Proponuję, żebyśmy ruszyli tam całą flotą i pokonali ich. - Lepiej byłoby poczekać na nawiązanie łączności z generałem Shouwem, a potem dopiero wykonać jakieś działania. Nie wiemy czy wróg nie zastawia na nas pułapki. - rzekł jeden z majorów-rebeliantów - Pana obawy są bezpodstawne. Wróg popełnił błąd i trzeba to wykorzystać. O pułapce za to mowy tu być nie może. Rozumie pan? - Tak, sir, ale... - Nie ma żadnego "ale", majorze. Czy wszyscy tu obecni nie mają żadnych pytań? - zwrócił się pułkownik do innych oficerów, którzy tak jak liczył, nie mieli żadnych pytań. Po chwili ciszy zarządził, więc koniec narady przekazując wszystkim za pomocą datapadu instrukcje. Nie wiedział jednak jak bardzo się mylił podejmując taką decyzję... - A więc Scream Ntras pokonał wrogą flotę pod Carellia VIII i rozstawił po jednym minimalnym garnizonie a każdej zajętej planecie? - Ren spytał się swojego adiutanta, który stał obok niego. Kaas jak zwykle siedział w swojej kwaterze i miał biurko zawalone papierami i datapadami. Niemal każdy kto go choć odrobinę znał wiedział jak bardzo przywiązywał wagę do posiadania pełnej świadomości sytuacyjnej. Z powodu tego przekonania przeglądał każdy raport, który mógł być wykorzystany w nadchodzącym starciu. Nie okazywał jakichkolwiek emocji gdy był zajęty tego typu robotą, aczkolwiek niektórzy podejrzewali, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność. - Tak, sir. Łącznie dwadzieścia naszych kompanii jest przez to związanych, aczkolwiek udało się Ntrasowi podpisać zawieszenie broni, co tymczasowo kończy wojnę z wrogiem na tyłach i pozwoli nam się skupić na działaniach przeciwko Wunowi Shouw. - odpowiedział adiutant służbowym głosem. W tym samym czasie przeglądał datapad w poszukiwaniu informacji, o które pytał generał. - A Wun Shouw ma już flotę liczącą trzydzieści osiem statków Nowej Republiki oraz czterdzieści siedem statków Pontana Seuda? - Tak, sir. Dokładnie osiemdziesiąt pięć statków. Dla porównania my dysponujemy trzydziestoma dziewięcioma okrętami, ale niemal większość nie jest już "świeża", sir. Generał korpusu się zamyślił. W tym momencie otrzymał na datapad najnowszą wiadomość na temat drastycznie zmieniającej się sytuacji. Lekko wzdychnął, po czym uśmiechnął się niemrawo do adiutanta i wstał. Zdawał się być trochę zmęczony. Stanął patrząc na pustą ścianę i trzymając dłonie splecione na dole swych pleców. - Pomimo dwukrotnej przewagi wroga to dalej bym zaryzykował i uderzył całą swoją flotą na Ansuion. Wykorzystując fakt posiadania floty bardziej nastawionej na szybkie i mocne natarcia zadałbym wrogom niemałe straty. Poza tym Nowa Republika nie posiada takich talentów jak Scream Ntras czy bracia Xar, więc nieprzyjaciel nie byłby w stanie sprostać ich manewrom. Samo to może by nie wystarczyło do rozbicia wrogiej floty, ale gdybym jeszcze użył mojego ukrytego asa w rękawie to Wun Shouw by przegrał. Wiesz czemu tak nie zrobię? - spytał adiutanta. - Nie wiem, sir. Czyżby miało to związek z treścią raportu, który pan właśnie czytał? - Tak. Mianowicie Grupa Armii Yan koncentruje się w rejonie Von Nepari. Sama nazwa oraz położenie sugeruje, że mogą uderzyć na nasze tyły - Mgławicę Yan lub skrzydło. Ta grupa armii liczy jednak około dwudziestu dywizji i podejrzewam, że za cel obierze sobie planetę Trix - naszą stolicę. I nie tylko ja tak podejrzewam - Lord M'kadronus jest tego samego zdania. Z tego powodu będę musiał odesłać najlepszych żołnierzy na Trix. Z tak osłabionymi rezerwami nie mogę myśleć o przełamaniu floty wroga. Mimo tego mam plan, który położy na łopatki wroga. Przekaż Dunowi Xarowi oraz Screamowi Ntrasowi by zabrali swoje dywizje oraz niezbędne okręty do transportu tych dywizji i wycofali się na planetę Trix. Yuan Xar niech zostanie ze swoją dywizją na Xion VIII i przygotuje się do obrony ruchomej. Reszta armii ma wejść na pokład statków z pozostałej części floty, którą tymczasowo nazywam 1. Korpusem Floto-armijnym. Tenże Korpus ma wycofywać się tą samą drogą co połączone siły dywizji Ntrasa i Duna Xara. Rozumiesz? - rzekł cierpliwym i spokojnym głosem do swojego adiutanta, który towarzyszył mu od długiego czasu. Właściwie Ren Kaas nie przypominał sobie by kiedykolwiek miał innego przybocznego pod swoim dowodzeniem. To oznaczało z kolei, że mieli za sobą już wiele lat współpracy. - Tak, sir - odpowiedział adiutant, który mimo iż nie znał jeszcze planu generała to był pewien, że ma on plan i to taki, który doprowadzi ich do zwycięstwa. W końcu już wydarzyła się podobna sytuacja nie raz i nie dwa. - W takim razie przekaż wszystkim stosowne rozkazy. Zadbaj jednak oto, żeby niższym szczeblom było przekazywane niezbędne minimum informacji o ogólnej sytuacji. Możesz już wyjść, pułkowniku - powiedział Ren zasiadając na nowo przy swoim biurku. Stary adiutant zasalutował i wyszedł do swojej kajuty, która była niedaleko kwatery Kaasa. Generał korpusu spojrzał jeszcze raz na holomapę. To będzie chyba najbardziej ryzykowna operacja jaką dotychczas wykonywał. Oby wróg nie przejrzał jego zamiarów. - A jednak miałem rację, - powiedział Mistrz Jedi do swojego przyjaciela - dostaliśmy dowodzenie w kolejnej kampanii. Acz nie pociesza mnie fakt, że w ogóle kolejna kampania się odbywa. Nie wydaje się jednak, żeby to było istotne dla Marszałka Baptroba albo premiera Tesuka. Przechodząc do sedna sprawy: jaki masz plan? - Ano plan mam taki, Marku, - zabrał się do odpowiedzi Olen ustawiając się przed biurkiem sztabowym, nacisnął parę guzików i włączył holomapę, w trakcie wypowiedzi był pochylony nad nią i pokazywał palcem to o czym mówił - żebyśmy wykorzystali nasze położenie do zmylenia wroga co do intencji. Będziemy pozorowali atak na tyły wroga zajmującego pozycję koło Xion VIII, podczas gdy całą flotą ruszymy w stronę Trix i oddzielimy garnizon planety blokadą od reszty sił wroga. Następnie zabezpieczymy jedną z puszczy, gdzie wyładujemy nasze wojsko. Po tym pomaszerujemy prosto na stolicę wroga i w zależności od działań wroga dostosujemy się do nich w taki sposób by móc unicestwić główne oddziały wroga, a następnie zająć stolicę. - A wziąłeś pod uwagę tego użytkownika Mocy, o którym wspominał Snik Trait w raporcie? - Owszem, z powodu tego "Sitha" tu jesteś. Warto też dodać, że poprosiłem starego znajomego - Revrera Shana o drobną przysługę, - w tym momencie Olen podszedł do Marka i szeptem mu powiedział na czym polegała ta przysługa - mianowicie każdy z dowódców armii tj. ja i ty, dostanie własną gwardię składającą się z pięciu rycerzy Jedi starannie wybranych przez Mistrza Shana. W moim wypadku będą oni głównie działali w charakterze ochrony ze względu na to, że ja osobiście nie miałbym szans w walce z tym użytkownikiem Mocy. W twoim wypadku jednak możnaby ich wykorzystać w polu do osaczenia tego "Sitha", zmęczenia go walką, a następnie pochwycenia go albo przez gwardię albo przez komandosów, którzy wykorzystaliby zmęczenie "Sitha". - To może się udać - powiedział zadowolony Marek kiwając głową. Przynajmniej zakończą tę wojnę za nim zbierze ona większe żniwo. Na orbicie Trix aż wrzało. Znajdowało się na niej około siedemdziesiąt statków bojowych. Wszystkie okręty transportowe były na powierzchni planety, gdyż spodziewano się wrogiego ataku lada chwila. Wszystko co latało było w trakcie ustawiania się w formacji obronnej. Dowództwo nad tym zgrupowaniem miał generał korpusu Hong Kaas. Warto rzec o nim, że pomimo bycia już gdzieś koło czterdziestki był bardzo energicznym i śmiałym dowódcą. Cechowało go to, że rzadko kiedykolwiek miał jakiś plan wyprzedzającego ataku, a decyzje podejmował pod wpływem intuicji. Na ogół oddawał wrogowi inicjatywę i gdy tylko wróg stworzył mu jakąś „okazję” to ją natychmiast wykorzystywał. Nie rzadko jednak posyłał też żołnierzy do krwawych szarż mających jedynie na wrogu wymusić stworzenie „okazji”. To podejście miało niemały wpływ na jego karierę. Ze względu na nie dostawał na ogół dowodzenie tylko w specyficznych sytuacjach. Warto też dodać, że lubił nie rzadko jednocześnie dowodzić i walczyć na pierwszej linii frontu. Przypominał tym samym w pewnym stopniu Fana Liersa - generała brygady, który walczył pod Matagarem i mgławicą Yan. Jedyne co ich różniło to to, że bitwy Honga były bardziej krwawe. Dowodzenie na lądzie miał generał brygady Li Dein - uczestnik zwycięskiej pierwszej bitwy o Trix. Zajęty był przydzielaniem zmobilizowanych żołnierzy do ich oddziałów, przygotowywaniem fortyfikacji polowych i stałych oraz ogarnięciem całego zaplecza armijnego. Bądź co bądź skromny garnizon stacjonujący na Trix w trakcie pierwszej obrony liczył zaledwie osiem tysięcy żołnierzy. Aktualnie sam korpus Honga Kaasa liczył jakieś piętnaście tysięcy, a w czasie inwazji Snika Traita liczył jedynie trzy tysiące. Udało się też zwiększyć brygadę Li Deina z czterech tysięcy piechurów do dziesięciu tysięcy. Nie należałoby zapominać też o tym, że cała jedna brygada Gwardii Konfederackiej (6 tysięcy doborowych żołnierzy) była obecna. Gdyby przybyły jeszcze dwie dywizje od Rena Kaasa przed przybyciem floty NR to na Trix stacjonowałoby conajmniej pięćdziesiąt jeden tysięcy żołnierzy. Poza tym Atron zyskał w trakcie ostatniej batalii cenny nabytek w postaci dwudziestu tysięcy zdezaktywowanych droidów, które stopniowo udało się przywrócić do używalności. Gdyby tylko udało się oddziałom osłonowym kupić czas na dokończenie mobilizacji to wtedy Atron miałby dużo korzystniejszą sytuację do obrony, gdyż dowódcy atrońscy mieliby więcej żołnierzy pod sobą. Tak się jednak nie stało. Nim mobilizacja została ukończona, nim Ren Kaas zdołał przybyć ze swoimi trzydziestoma ośmioma okrętami, nim Lord M’kadronus mógł przejąć dowodzenie nad flotą, nim to wszystko mogło się stać, to dwieście okrętów bojowych Nowej Republiki pojawiło się na orbicie. Z enerowskich hangarów wyleciały setki myśliwców. Miały za zadanie oczyścić drogę dla bombowców oraz kanonierów. Olen Pax celowo wzmocnił swe skrzydła, gdyż zamierzał przełamać wrogie flanki i zamknąć nieprzyjaciela w okrążeniu. Hong Kaas widział to wszystko. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłby z pewnością odwrót. Ocaliłoby to flotę od zagłady. Na to jednak nie mógł sobie Atron pozwolić. Wycofanie się uniemożliwiłoby dostarczenie dwóch dywizji od Rena Kaasa na powierzchnię planety. Brak ponad dwudziestu tysięcy żołnierzy z pewnością by utrudniłby znacząco pokonanie dwustutysięcznej Grupy Armii Yan. Hong Kaas nie zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim długo, zaczął wydawać rozkazy. - Niech flota utworzy formację czworoboku! Przygotować bombowce do przeciwuderzeń! Niech wszystkie zwykłe myśliwce opuszczą hangary i zwiążą walką wroga! Trzymać w pogotowiu Grupę Taktyczną! I niech ktoś dowie się kiedy Lord M’kadronus tu przybędzie! - Sir! Lord M’kadronus będzie na pokładzie za jakieś piętnaście minut - oznajmił jeden z tych co służyli w dziale komunikacji. - W takim razie niech wszyscy wykonują wydane rozkazy do przybycia Lorda. Gdy on przybędzie to przejmuje dowodzenie nad całą flotą. Ja za to przejmę dowodzenie nad Grupą Taktyczną - oznajmił generał korpusu i poszedł w stronę hangaru. Grupa Taktyczna to były najlepsze rezerwowe myśliwce używane do silnych kontruderzeń. Tym samym przez sześć minut flota Atronu nie miała w praktyce dowódcy. A przez te piętnaście minut nie mało się wydarzyło. Olen Pax obserwował wroga i dokonał zmasowanego ataku na wszystkich odcinkach. Miało to na celu sprawdzenie obrony wroga. - Dziwne… Odpieranie mojego ataku odbywa się w nieskoordynowany sposób w większej skali i skoordynowany sposób w mniejszej skali. Czyżby to świadczyło o jakichś brakach w dowództwie atrońskim w większej skali? Hmmm… chyba wróg ma kłopoty z własnym dowództwem. Trzeba to jakoś wykorzystać - myślał Generał Armii i po chwili wydał rozkazy - wzmocnijcie natarcie prawego skrzydła! Niech oddziały w lewej części tego skrzydła zostaną przerzucone do prawej części tego skrzydła! Rezerwa lewej części prawego skrzydła niech zaatakuje od flanki wrogie oddziały ścigające nasze przegrupowujące się oddziały! Ten manewr wykorzystywał wręcz idealnie brak koordynacji działań pomiędzy większymi zgrupowaniami wroga i doprowadził do masakry atrońskich myśliwców pościgowych. Na mostku flagowca atrońskiego szef sztabu był zasypywany negatywnymi raportami. - Admirał Horn raportuje utratę dwóch eskadr myśliwców oraz dwócg okrętów! - Admirał Tengels zgłosił stratę trzech statków! - Dalej brak wiadomości od Lorda M’kadronusa! - Wróg na lewym skrzydle atakuje czterdziestoma okrętami nasze osiemnaście okrętów. - Na prawym skrzydle wróg atakuje czterdziestopięcioma okrętami nasze siedemnaście okrętów! - W centrum trzydzieści cztery wrogie okręty atakuje nasze dwadzieścia okrętów! Szef sztabu nie wiedział co ma zrobić. M’kadronusa nie było ani widu ani słychu. Hong Kaas siedział z tą Grupą Taktyczną w hangarze. Na froncie za to sytuacja była krytyczna. Wróg miał do dyspozycji dużo większe odwody. To była kwestia czasu nim obrona Atronu się załamie. Szef sztabu załamał już się niemal. W tym jednak momencie na mostek flagowca weszła postać ubrana w czarny pancerz z czerwono-czarną peleryną oraz czarnym hełmem. Była to ta sama osoba, która wyrżnęła brygadę Boba Rossa oraz zabiła osobiście tegoż brygadiera. Lord M’kadronus. Podszedł on do holostołu z wyświetlonym przebiegiem bitwy. Wchodząc przywódca wydał rozkazy. - Niech Horn i Tengels wycofają się do tyłu o trzynaście klików i tak by ich zgrupowania były ustawione do centrum pod kątem sześćdziesięciu stopni! Wszelakie manewry myśliwców z jednego naszego odcinka obronnego do drugiego niech odbywają się po liniach wewnętrznych, a nie liniach zewnętrznych! Gdzie jest generał Hong Kaas? Jaki jest status Grupy Taktycznej? Za ile czasu przybędzie Ren Kaas? Które statki mają na swym pokładzie maszyny kroczące? Przekażcie natychmiast wszystkim żołnierzom informację o zmianie dowódcy! - Lord mówił tonem przywódcy. Jego rozkazy były stanowcze, a jego pytania nie miały niepewnego tonu. Morale sztabu wzrosło na widok ich ukochanego dowódcy. Jego obecność nie bez powodu dodawała im otuchy. Bądź co bądź miał on reputację dziesięć razy lepszą od Rena Kaasa, a jego umiejętności dorównywały plotkom jakie o nim można było usłyszeć. Wiadomość o przejęciu przez niego dowodzenia została przekazana niższym szczeblom. - Sir, generał Kaas jest wraz z Grupą Taktyczną w hangarze i czeka na rozkazy - oznajmił szef sztabu. Chwilę temu był na granicy załamania. Przybycie Lorda zbudowało u niego nadzieję na to, że jakoś im się uda, ale sam nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - Generał Ren Kaas przybędzie za około jedną godzinę, Sir! - odpowiedział oficer komunikacji. - Maszyny kroczące są głównie na okrętach prawego skrzydła, Sir. Mamy je przetransportować na powierzchnię planety? - dopytywał się szef sztabu. - Nie - odpowiedział stanowczo M'kadronus - Niech maszyny kroczące zostaną przetransportowane kanonierkami na pokład wrogich okrętów. Za cel swego ostrzału niech wezmą generatory osłon lub mostki, w zależności od tego, które zadanie jest łatwiejsze do wykonania, niech skupią się na jednym z tych celów. Po zniszczeniu tych celów Grupa Taktyczna niech podzieli się na cztery odziały: A, B, C i D. Oddziały A i C będą wbijały się w centrum wrogiego skrzydła, za to B i D zaatakują najskrajniejszy odcinek wrogiego skrzydła czyli ten najbardziej oddalony od centrum wrogiej floty. A i B atakują lewe skrzydło, a C i D prawe skrzydło. Gdy Grupa Taktyczna zlikwiduje większość dział danych okrętów, zrzućcie tam maszyny kroczące lub poślijcie bombowce. Flota Atronu przystąpiła do wykonywania tych manewrów. Skrajnym połówkom obu noworepublikańskich skrzydeł groziła klęska. Nie umknęło to jednak Olenowi Paxowi. Obserwował on z pewnym zdziwieniem rozwój wydarzeń, ale dalej miał kontrolę nad tym co się działo. Podejrzewał, że zmienił się wrogi głównodowodzący. Nie wiedział jednak z jakiego kalibru dowódcą ma do czynienia i starał się to wybadać poprzez skontrowanie planu wroga. - Niech oba skrzydła poślą swoje rezerwy na linię frontu i odciążą najbardziej zagrożone odcinki. Likwidować kanonierki wroga poprzez użycie myśliwców. W razie istnienia realnego zagrożenia dla któregoś ze skrzydeł należy przesłać do niego dziesięć okrętów z ogólnych rezerw Grupy Armii. Jakieś pytania? - Sir, z całym szacunkiem, ale do związania walką wrogich myśliwców potrzeba nierzadko conajmniej dwóch naszych myśliwców. To z kolei powoduje, że wrogie bombowce oraz rezerwowe myśliwce mają pełną swobodę działania. - A więc wyślijcie obu skrzydłom po dziesięć statków. Skupcie się na punktowym koncentrowaniu ognia okrętów - dowódca zmodyfikował lekko swój plan - Ehhh... Ta bitwa jest trudniejsza niż się spodziewałem, ale i tak ją wygram. Nawet przybycie części rezerw na skrzydła nie zmieniło za bardzo sytuacji. Na chwilę Nowa Republika przeszła do kontrofensywy, ale Atron szybko przerzucając jednostki ze słabiej atakowanych odcinków do mocniej atakowanych był w stanie wyhamować natarcie. M’kadronus udał się do hangaru i zasiadł za sterami własnego myśliwca. W międzyczasie ściągnął Grupę Taktyczną oraz dwie trzecie sił ze swojego piętnastookrętowego odwodu. Następnie nakazał temu zgrupowaniu zaatakować centrum wrogiej floty. Tak gwałtowny atak niczym nóż rozerwał środek armady i rozdzielił ją na dwie osłabione części. By zapobiec przełamaniu Olen Pax musiał szybko działać. - Niech dwadzieścia okrętów z rezerw wzmocni centrum! Utworzyć tam defensywną formację! Żaden wrogi statek nie ma prawa przejść dalej! - dowódca nakazał realizować nowy plan. - Generale! Z nadprzestrzeni koło tyłów naszego prawego skrzydła wyskoczyła wroga flota! Trzydzieści osiem okrętów! Prawdopodobnie dowodzi nimi generał Ren Kaas! - Wrogie centrum zmieniło wektor natarcia! Skręcili o 45 stopni w lewo! - Ich celem jest... - Olen Pax zaczął się zastanawiać - ...zamknięcie w kotle naszego prawego skrzydła oraz rozbicie 4. armii! Mark jest w niebezpieczeństwie! - Niech natychmiast mnie ktoś połączy z Mistrzem Jedi Markiem Skywalkerem! - krzyknął Olen do tych leni z działu komunikacji - Tak, sir! Jednak kontaktu nie udało się nawiązać. |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Wkurzający odwrót |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Kluczowe spotkanie }} Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja